A Outra Metade de Mim
by Pumpk1n P1e G1rl
Summary: Sabia que seus olhos me fascinam? Por mais que eles possam ver a minha alma, me aquecem. Como ver o seu sorriso ou receber um misero toque seu. [songfic]


_**A outra metade de mim**_

- Harry! Harry abre a porta... – Hermione pediu batendo na porta do quarto dele na antiga casa dos Black.

- Me deixa em paz! – ele respondeu. – Não quero um monte de gente me enchendo!

- Todos já foram, só estou eu aqui.

- E o que você quer comigo?

- Conversar!

Um silencio reinou por bastante tempo, até que Hermione ouviu a chave girando na porta e Harry apareceu. Os dois se olharam por bastante tempo, Harry voltou para sua cama sem dizer nada e se deitou olhando o teto.

- Vai me dizer? – Hermione perguntou sentando na cama.

- Te dizer o que?

- O que você tem.

- Eu não tenho nada.

- Qual é, Harry! eu sei que você tem algum problema!

- Você não teria se fosse uma assassina!? – ele perguntou a olhando.

- Estamos em uma guerra. Não tem como evitar!

- Eu vou acabar com ele! Eu vou encontrá-lo... Nem que seja no inferno!

- E eu vou estar com você.

Over the hills, lies a new beginning  
Over the hills  
Over the hills, there is a way I know it  
Over the hills  
Alem das montanhas, encontra-se um novo começo  
Alem das montanhas  
Alem das montanhas, há um caminho, eu sei disso  
Alem das montanhas

- Não, você não vai.

- Harry não começa de novo.

- Não começa você!

- Esse não é mais o Harry que eu conheci! Tudo isso ta te deixando maluco!

- Você não ficaria?

- Sua diversão se tornou ferir os outros!?

- Quem sabe assim não percebam que eu quero que me deixem em paz! Essa batalha é minha! E só vai acabar com a morte de Voldemort, ou talvez a minha.

- Harry, se essa batalha é sua, ela é minha também! Somos um! Como se metade de mim fosse você!

You can't bring all the gloom  
Your heart is frayed and so empty  
You glorify the future  
Living in a different world than me  
The journey ends in death  
You are giving up so easily  
You are the other half of me  
Você não pode trazer toda a tristeza  
Seu coração está em frangalhos e tão vazio  
Você glorifica o futuro  
Vivendo em um mundo diferente do meu  
A viagem termina em morte  
Você está desistindo tão facilmente  
Você é a outra metade de mim

- Não me venha com baboseiras!

- Não é nenhuma baboseira. É o que eu sinto... e lá no fundo, eu sei que você sente o mesmo.

- Você não é minha metade! – Harry respondeu bruscamente,permaneceram em silencio.

- Já vi que não da mais pra conversar com você. – Hermione se levantou e foi até a porta, deu uma olhada para ele e depois abriu a porta.

- Mione, não! – disse correndo até ela e pegando sua mão, Hermione se virou surpresa. – Desculpa... Não queria ter falado tudo isso, mas... não da pra controlar.

- Você fala serio? – Hermione perguntou ainda surpresa.

- Olhe nos meus olhos e descubra. – Harry disse, Hermione sorriu, sabia que era verdade. – Mione... É só que eu tenho que ir atrás dele.

Over the hills 4x  
Alem das montanhas

- E você vai... Com a nossa ajud...

- Eu não quero ajuda... Eu só quero ir, sozinho... e não voltar até que tudo tenha terminado. Não podemos ir juntos, temos objetivos diferentes!

- Claro que não! Nós dois queremos acabar com essa guerra.

- Mas seu coração deseja paz, eu desejo vingança.

- Mas Harry...

- Eu não quero você comigo!

- Por que?

- PORQUE NÃO QUERO QUE VOCE MORRA!

- Não tenho medo.

We are drifting apart  
Chilled to the marrow, cause you don't want to go  
Cause we've got a different wish at heart  
The amulet guides us to the other side  
When I go down it's you who'll bleed  
I'm not scared to die, as long as I'm with you  
You are the other half of me  
Nós estamos derivando separadamente  
Congelando a medula, porque você não quer ir  
Porque nós temos um desejo diferente no coração  
O amuleto nos guia ao outro lado  
Quando eu o afundo é você que sangrará  
Eu não estou com medo de morrer, contanto que eu  
esteja com você  
Você é a outra metade de mim

- Não torne isso mais doloroso. – Harry sussurrou pegando a outra mão dela.

- Eu discordo... mas é sua decisão, não é mesmo? – Hermione disse de cabeça baixa enquanto uma lagrima caia entre os dois.

- Mione... Olha para mim. – Harry pediu, ela o olhou novamente. Ficaram em silencio apenas se olhando. – Sabia que seus olhos me fascinam? Por mais que eles possam ver a minha alma, me aquecem. Como ver o seu sorriso ou receber um misero toque seu.

- Do que está falando, Harry?

- Eu to falando do que eu sinto por você... Eu não quero te deixar, mas quero ir por você.

- Eu realmente vou sentir sua falta.

- Não precisa sentir. Eu vou estar com você, mas aqui. – disse pondo uma das mãos no coração dela. - Assim como você sempre vai estar no meu. Alias... como sempre esteve.

Os dois se olharam seriamente e no instante seguinte estavam se beijando loucamente.

Over the hills, lies a new beginning  
Over the hills  
Over the hills, there's a way I know it  
Over the hills  
Alem das montanhas, encontra-se um novo começo  
Alem das montanhas  
Alem das montanhas, há um caminho, eu sei disso  
Alem das montanhas

Hermione acordou na manha seguinte, sorriu quando pensou em tudo que aconteceu entre ela e Harry. Se virou lentamente, mas ele não estava mais lá.

No lugar, um bilhete, ela o pegou e percebeu a letra dele

_Mione,_

_Desculpa... Se eu esperasse para falar com você não ia conseguir sair... Foi sem duvida a melhor noite da minha vida... Desculpa o jeito que eu te tratei a inicio, eu fui realmente um grosso! Te amo desesperadamente... Vou estar sempre com você, afinal, eu sou metade de você... Mas se você esperar eu posso ser inteiro... Você espera por mim?_

_Com todo o amor, Harry._

Ela se deitou novamente com o papel sobre o peito e os olhos fechados. "Espero... Uma eternidade se preciso."

* * *

**N/A: **Sei naum... essas ferias nao tao me fazendo bem! Mas enfim... tava ouvindo essa musika e deu vontade de fazer...

**Music/Band: **_The Other Half (Of Me) - Within Temptation_


End file.
